Dark Times
by HirokoAri
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago. Have been debating actually putting it online, cause I'm not that good with writing. It's a mix of Saint Seiya, some different CLAMP series, and little of a world in my own mind. Bonus Chapter!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It's odd to think that there is only one large world with humans in it. In fact, if one looks at the world they will notice that it is much too big to be just one world. These few would realize that there are many worlds some similar to this one and others very different. Some have humans, and others do not, no two worlds being the same.

One such world is called Zavina. It is a world filled with magic, that is beautiful and amazing, ruled by the Greatest Magician, Clow Reed. He was a wonderful leader and greatly loved by the people of Zaniva. Clow was always fair and just to the people and was never too harsh to the people who deserved punishment. Also, Clow Reed worked with the twelve clans of Zaniva to keep the peace. The Clans; Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces, were amazing clans that had specific powers to each group, usually something that had to do with the constellation that they represented. Each was lead by the strongest of the clan, who then gave loyalty to Clow Reed.

Clow Reed also had a daughter named Hiroko. No one knew who her mother was, but she was Clow's life. He taught her everything from magic to cooking. She was very kind and sweet to the people of Zaniva whenever they were at the palace and everyone loved her. Even the clans loved her. Her closest friends were the people who would help her rule the country the day Clow either stepped down or passed away.

Sadly, not everything goes as one wants it to. One day Clow Reed became ill. It was nothing serious at first, but over a few weeks it would become worse. Soon he couldn't walk much and was barely awake at all. The people of Zaniva began to fear that he would die. After a few more weeks their fears were realized, as the king passed away when Hiroko was only 10.

A few days later it was decided that another would be put in place to rule until Hiroko became of age. The advisors of Clow chose Benjiro after several tests. He was a very strong magician though he couldn't even match Clow. Also, he was very caring to those around him and he seemed all around a good man to put in charge.

For a few months after he was made temporary king everything was great. Benjiro kept most things the way Clow had run the country and everyone was recovering from losing the king. Hiroko was being taught magic from some of Clow's friends so she could still become as powerful as her father. On day, though, the princess and her two friends went missing. At first everyone in the palace thought it was just a prank or their way of trying to get out of classes for the day, but after a day of searching the grounds none of them could be found. Everyone began to worry that something bad had happened, but without evidence no one knew for sure what happened.

After Hiroko vanished Benjiro began to change. Nothing greatly at first, just being harsher with punishments, and a little hotter temper, but it wasn't too long before he began to severally punish people for the littlest of things. Then he began to take land from the Clans which caused tensions to rise. Before anyone knew what to do Benjiro placed a spell over the country not letting anyone with powers in or out of Zaniva.

That was the final straw for the Clans. The leaders came together to take Benjiro down. They all went to the palace and for a while it looked like they would easily defeat Benjiro, but when they were about to corner him pulled the trap he was waiting to use. With his magic he created chains and collars that went around the clan leader's necks, arms, and legs trapping them all. Benjiro happily crushed them with the magical chains, not killing them, but making sure they knew that he controlled them now.

With the Clan leaders now trapped into serving Benjiro, Zaniva went into a depression. Their only hope was that someone powerful enough could make it through the shield over the country and defeat their evil king. Until then, there was nothing anyone could really do.


	2. Dark Ruler

Hello all. There are some things I forgot to say of Zaniva in the first chapter that I'm going to tell now. The people who live in Zaniva naturally age slowly, because of the magic that surrounds them. Basically, 15 years=1 year to the people of Zaniva, meaning some of the young people in this series aren't really that young. (It's why the old leaders of the clans are the same even though it's been 10 years.) Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Dark Ruler

*****10 Years Later*****

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!"

"There he goes again," whispered a guard to his friend. The two men stood outside the palace's throne room. A few minutes ago one of the clan leaders had gone in to report on a mission he had been given. It seems it did not go as planned.

"Yeah, he gets angry over everything that doesn't go his way anymore," responded the second guard.

"That and if the clan leaders are involved he blames them for being the reason why, and injures them with the chains saying they deserve it."

"I wish we could just dump his butt in the dungeon and forget about him."

"So do I, but unless he gets weaker, or something there isn't a whole lot we can do sadly."

*****The Throne Room*****

"Why couldn't you do it! Why couldn't you kill one man who is against me! WHY!" Screamed Benjiro at the man angrily. When no response came he went on a rant about how no one, but him could do anything right and such.

The man in turn just looked at him, quietly. He had blue-green colored eyes showing his annoyance. Long dark blue, curly hair went down to his lower back. The leader was of the Scorpio clan, Milo. As usual he wore black pants and shoes with a navy blue shirt with long sleeves. His powers included being able to turn his nails to needles and inject poison into his opponents.

Sadly, as much as he wanted to do that to the man in front of him, he couldn't. At least, not without getting strangled to the point of passing out, then thrown in the dungeons for treason. Some days it was actually tempting, if it wasn't for the fact that it would leave his clan without a leader, or have them controlled by someone as bad as Benjiro.

Milo looked around the throne room zoning out Benjiro's angry rant. It was a very beautiful room. The walls, floor and ceiling were made from a deep blue crystal that could only be found in their country. The light in the room came from fire pans made of silver, attached to the walls causing them to lighten to a sky blue. A throne was on an uplifted part of the floor, made out of the same crystal as the room and padded with white pillows and had silver designs running up and down it. When you looked up into the ceiling there were flecks of silver all over it making it look like stars were stuck into it. It was pretty hard to get tired of looking at the throne room. Thought that was if you didn't have to listen to Benjiro in the background. When finished looking around Milo looked back to the man in question.

It was odd really. Benjiro looked both in and out of place from the throne room in white robes that went to the floor with gold trim. His hair was bleach blonde and his eyes a very pale blue. If it wasn't for the fact he was pacing around yelling on the top of his lungs he would fit right in with the room.

The reason for this little blow up was because Milo hadn't killed a man who was _thought _to be with the rebel group Alethia. It was pretty easy to find the man, but he had been with his wife and kids. Milo might not be a saint, but he wouldn't ever be cruel enough to kill a man in front of his family. In the end, he had taken the man to the dungeons to be interrogated instead. Whether he would confess or not was hard to say. Though even if he was telling the truth about not being with the group, Milo doubted that the poor man would be released.

"So are you going to answer me?" yelled Benjiro after he had failed to get a response from the clan leader yet.

"I don't think that he is a rebel working against you. As far as I could tell he was just a man working hard so his family could make a living," replied Milo.

"How are you sure of that? You didn't watch him for every long!"

"No, but I doubt that he would not meet with the other members of Alethia for more than five days. The only places he ever went were work, his home, and the market."

"What a stupid excuse! If you don't stop defying my orders I will kill you and get someone who will listen to me to rule your clan!" When he finished yelling, Benjiro pulled out a small, glowing crystal ball and began to squeeze it. This in turn caused the chains on Milo to glow and crush him as well. After a few moments passed, Benjiro thought his point was gotten and loosened his grip. The chains stopped glowing and Milo lay on the ground, catching his breath.

"Guards! Get in here and get this trash out of my site!" Benjiro then went and sat on the throne, as the guards came to do as they were told. They then quickly moved out of the throne room to the infirmary so Milo could be cared for.

The infirmary looked like every other place of healing. White walls with beds that were made a comfortable as possible, because if you were laying in one it was likely you weren't going to leave for a while. A couple already had been filled by some others unfortunate enough to anger Benjiro.

The doctor was an older man with a graying head of hair and a bushy beard. He was wearing a deep blue and pants with black shoes. When he took a look at Milo he sighed sadly, and got up from attending to the other people of the room.

"If that bastard keeps this up we're going to lose one of the clan leaders. Just what we need to add to the growing list of things to hate about that man," the doctor said as Milo was laid down on one of the beds. The guards then headed back to their post before they angered Benjiro and ended up in the beds as well.

"I doubt it. Even if he did kill me and put someone else in charge of my clan, do you really think they would sit back and watch?" Milo said hoarsely.

"True. As powerful as he is a really pissed off clan like yours wouldn't be something easy to deal with. Then most likely the other clans would get involved," replied the doctor while he got the supplies needed to deal with Milo's injuries. "Probably not a very good scenario to have happen anytime soon."

Milo started thinking what _would _happen if one of the leaders got killed. Even if the clans couldn't beat the man they sure were going to die trying. Which made Milo worry a little seeing as that was the last thing they needed to happen at all either.

"Ten years have gone by and no one still has gotten close to getting rid of the bastard. _Ten_," said the doctor when he was done fixing up Milo.

"The only one who most likely could would have to be as strong as or stronger than Clow Reed was, but..," Milo trailed off not really wanting to finish.

"But that person is most likely dead, killed by Benjiro himself," replied the doctor sadly. He sighed again, and then looked back at Milo. "Now rest for the day, then tomorrow morning you can head on home."

Milo closed his eyes to listen to the doctor, but still couldn't help thinking about who could get rid of Benjiro. Finally, after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

Well I actually did the 2nd chapter. YAY! You never know if you'll be able to keep going unless you try it. Anyways, tell me what you think. If there's something off in this chapter or the others you can put it in a review and I won't take offense. (I'm not that great of a writer and I know it.) So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon. Oh, and just so you know some of the names for things I got from either a Japanese translator or a Greek dictionary. (Weird combo I know, but if Masami Kurumada could do it with Saint Seiya, then I can too.)


	3. Scorpio Clan

Wow, I've actually gotten to the 3rd chapter. Maybe I should write my stories out, and then put them on the computer more often. It kind of helps, especially with the spelling and grammar stuff. Anyways let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 3: The Scorpio Clan

*****The Next Day*****

Milo had recovered well from the injuries he had gotten and was nearly home. As usual, just outside of the town he and his people lived in, the children were running around in a field playing all different types of games. One of the children looked in his direction, saw him, and then started running towards him. When the other children looked to where their friend was going, they too started to run in his direction shouting happily. The first one who reached him, Milo picked up still walking towards the town. All the other children when they got to him, started to run around him and talk happily to him.

"You know kids, I can't understand you all at once," Milo said while trying to move through them to the town.

"So! We're just happy that you came back from the palace," replied one of the older children. Then the older children started having the others walk towards the town so Milo could get there, and the children could still talk to him.

"I have to agree with you on that," He said just as they all reached the town. It was normal looking enough with a bunch of one and two story houses, painted different colors. There was a main square, where the open market they had ran, with vendors selling all kinds of different things. In the center of it though was the symbol of the Scorpio Clan, made out of rose zircon (it's a dark pink colored crystal). Nearby that, was a fountain with bronze scorpions covering it. Then he put down the child he had been carrying. "Now, kids I think its lunch time so why don't you head on home?"

The kids agreed with him by scattering in different directions to their homes.

"Your pretty good with kids," said a familiar voice from behind.

"That's because I'm still a kid myself," replied Milo as he turned to face his closest friend. Camus had blue-green hair down to his back and blue eyes. As usual he wore a light blue, short sleeved shirt, black pants and boots. Also as usual, he looked as calm as could be. Probably had something to do with his clan and their fascination with ice. They could freeze someone solid with one attack if you actually managed to anger one of them. "So what's up?"

"Just checking to make sure you lived, seeing as you weren't home last night," said Camus.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You actually care about me."

"Yes, actually I would prefer you alive then dead seeing how much suffering we're already going through. The last thing we need is one of us dead," Camus actually looked a little angry at his friend.

"Well sorry for not wanting to kill everyone that bastard wants dead for no reason."

The anger faded from Camus's eyes and was replaced with sadness. Milo cursed in his head for being a pain to his friend. It's not like any of the other clan leaders wanted to listen to the king and his orders. If it wasn't for the chains on them, the man most likely would have been replaced long before things had gotten as bad as they did.

"Sorry," murmured Milo after a moment.

"It's alright. I guess we're all just tired of the things going on. Also, I haven't eaten a whole lot this morning," replied Camus. He looked behind Milo and saw that the people in the stalls were closing for their lunch breaks.

"Want to join me for some lunch then?"

"As much as I wish to eat with you I need to get back to my clan to make sure Benjiro doesn't think we're plotting against him over lunch."

"And I was so looking forward to company."

"You have your pet scorpions for that I believe." Camus then started to walk towards the direction of his own clan.

Milo watched his friend, until the other man hit the tree line then started to head for his house.

*****Milo's House*****

Milo walked into his home and went to a glass tank that was sitting in his living room holding his pet scorpions. After looking into it and counting all four of them in the tank he put food into it. He always had to count, especially after the time when one got lose when he just tossed in food. Later, when he had some of the other clan leaders over the scorpion had ended up stinging one of his friends in the butt when they had accidently sat on it. So, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Then, Milo walked into his kitchen, next to the living room, pulled out some ingredients and started to cook his lunch. As his food cooked in a pan his mind started to wonder to the problems that continued to get worse in Zaniva. He started to wish there was something, anything that he or someone he knew could do, but sadly knew that the only one who could do anything was most likely dead. After a moment Milo came out of his thought realizing his food was burning.

"Damn it!" He yelled, and then quickly pulled the food out of the pan before it was too late. Milo then ate it, because it wasn't as bad as he thought. Lady luck was just not on his side, and hadn't been for a while.

Finally got it done. Was worried for a little bit that I would actually stop again, but luckily I'm still going at it. Just have to do my best to remember to do a little bit every day. Anyways, I hope you're liking it so far. I know there isn't a whole lot of CLAMP or XXXHolic stuff going on at the moment, but I promise to get to it soon. So until next time.


	4. Meeting

Welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. I know that in the past few chapters I've been descriptive of some things and others are left for you to come up with. Sorry about that if you don't like it, but I'm afraid that too much detail and descriptions with make you bored or something. It need be I'll go back and add detail once I'm done with the story. So let us get on with the show.

Chapter 4: Meeting

*****A Few Days Later*****

It was the third day of the month again. That day of the month was always when the clan leaders had to come together, go to the palace, and listen to Benjiro whine about how things weren't going the way he wanted for some reason. Ironic, isn't it? Before going to the palace though, they met in a field, an equal distant from their clan's towns.

"I hate this day of the month," stated a man with sea foam blue hair, and light blue eyes that showed his annoyance. He wore a white ruffled shirt and dark blue pants. He was Aphrodite, leader of the Pisces clan.

"Like anyone here is going to argue that. I'm tired of looking like a wimp to that damn lunatic," spoke up another. He had short, dark purplish-blue hair and eyes. The man wore all black. Known as Deathmask to his clan, Cancer, no one really knew if that was his given name, or he just liked trying to scare people.

"Let's just get this over with and go home, ok?" The man was calm, with brown hair and green eyes. Standing near him was a similar looking man, but a little younger. Aiolos of Sagittarius and Aiolia of Leo were half brothers. They were pretty close and did their best to keep peace.

"I agree. I would like to get there and ignore him, and go home for the night," agreed a man to Aiolos's left. Two men stood near each other, both having long blue hair and eyes and wore dark blue shirts and black pants. The twins were leaders of the Gemini clan, Saga and Kanon.

"And if we're lucky we will only have to see him again next month," said a man with long, light purple hair and green eyes. He wore all white clothes and his hair was tied back, with some string. Next to him was a man with blonde hair who kept his eyes closed, though everyone once in a while he would open his blue-green eyes to make a point. He wore a white toga type outfit. The two were Mu of Aries and Shaka of Virgo.

"Then let head on to the palace already, we're all here anyways," said another man with short dark green hair, and eyes. Shura of the Capricorn clan wore a green shirt with black pants and shoes. He stood near two other men who didn't say anything. One was extremely tall with brown hair and eyes, and the other had the same hair and eyes, but was much shorter than the other man. They were Aldebaran of Taurus and Dohko of Libra. Aldebaran wore a brown shirt with darker brown pants and shoes, and Dohko wore a Chinese looking outfit that was a tan color.

After a few more minutes of talking, they all header towards the palace.

*****The Palace*****

"There are less and less people that I can trust anymore in this country. You thirteen, I also know probably try to plot against me, but luckily for me you can't do a whole lot," Benjiro paced around the room with the leaders watching him dully.

'_I wonder how long it will take that to change,'_ Thought Camus, wondering why Benjiro had bothered to have them meet if this is what he wanted to say to them. It's not like they could disagree with them seeing as the only way they helped him was against their own wills.

"As for the point of this meeting, the rebel group Alethia has been able to hide where their headquarters is. Though they have barely any really chance of over throwing me I can't stand by and wait for them to find some way of getting me. Hopefully, by the end of this year we can get rid of that group once and for all," Benjiro said gleefully.

_Fat chance of that, asshole,_ went right through Deathmask's mind and tried his best not to say it out loud at the same time Aphrodite rolled his eyes thinking, '_Not likely, until your dead.'_

"Tomorrow, I want you to search for them up north in the thicker part of the Ceres Forest. There are a lot of caves hidden in that area that they could use. That is all," Benjiro then dismissed them and walked out of the room to his chambers.

The thirteen leaders left the room as well and then walk off the palace grounds. When they were clear of the town they started talking amongst themselves.

"What is with him and trying to catch a group of people he knows can't do a whole lot to him, unless they actually find someone stronger than him?" asked Aldebaran.

"He's probably just wanting to a prove point to the country that he can't be beat. The best way to do that is to get rid of this group," replied Shaka.

"Might not work though. Some people who think about rebelling might back off if he does get them, but others might try harder to get rid of him once Alethia is gone," spoke up Dohko.

"Even so, I wish that he would send someone else after them. I don't know them, but I tend to hate killing people who have similar goals I have," commented Deathmask.

"I agree. It's not even like they are going to be where we search tomorrow. Even If they are, they might see a large amount of troops and us, and leave until we're gone," said Aphrodite.

"We'll just have to see what will happen tomorrow," said Aiolos and he split from the group to go home.

Everyone else followed his example, going towards the different directions of their clans' location.

All right I know there still isn't a whole lot of XXXHolic stuff going on but again I'm getting to it. When I first wrote this story, I wasn't really thinking of doing only one CLAMP series put into it. To tell the truth it was kind of like a XXXHolic X Saint Seiya X Tsubasa Chronicles type thing going on. Or at least that was the plan, if and when I made a sequel. (There always has to be one.) Anyways, we'll see how things go. Also, I know things are getting slower, but I have to fix some of the stuff in my original story and this kind of slips my mind at school. Bye for now.


	5. The Search

Wow, I've actually gotten to the 5th chapter. I'm glad that I've gotten this far without completely stopping for awhile before coming back to the story. It kind of drives me nuts when others do it, but they probably are busier than I am or have a good reason. Anyways, this chapter might be a little odd since I'm writing and editing the original story at the same time. Please bear with me.

Chapter 5: The Search

*****The Next Day*****

The leaders again met up in the same field they had last night. They then waited for Benjiro's soldiers to get there for the search. After waiting for five or ten minutes they showed up, a total of twenty men in armor carrying spears and swords sheathed at their waists. No one said anything, as after they arrived they then turned and marched in the direction of Ceres Forest. As for the leaders they didn't comment, not in the mood to talk to those loyal to their evil king.

About an hour later they had arrived at the edge of the forest. Ceres forest was very beautiful, having trees so tall, you felt like a small animal and all different shades of green. In the fall when they changed color it was even more spectacular. There were a few ponds here and there for the animals of the forest to drink from, that were crystal clear. Then, there were the caves in the forest. Some you could easily see and some were covered in plant life. If you weren't careful, it was possible that you could fall through the opening of a cavern that had been covered by tree roots and leaves.

"Split up and search," commanded the leader of the soldiers. He split his men into groups and gave areas to cover. When he was done the clan leaders split as well and went with a group.

Soon, the groups where in different areas searching for clues to see if there were any people staying in the forest for long periods of time. It was the only sign they could think of to show that there were people trying to run a rebel group. Sad thing was the forest used to be the place where the people of Zaniva could relax for a little. Now it was deserted, because people were working hard to keep food for their families.

Milo went with a group that was going into the caves. After the men had gotten some tree limbs and lit them as torches they went in. At first, there was nothing really about the cave that screamed that someone was living there. The walls were rough, and the ground was uneven and wet. The group was about to turn back, since the cave different seem out of the ordinary until one of the soldiers noticed that further down the cave the walls were a little smoother and the floor had less rocks.

"Go get the other groups. It seems we may have found something. We'll wait until you and the others are here to continue," said the group's leader to his second in command. The other man went off to do what he was told.

_'Crap. If this is where Alethia is hiding, they are so dead,'_ Milo thought, unhappily. If they did catch this group he didn't think he would be able to live with himself. _'I wonder why the hell they would pick here of all places?'_

The other men at this point had been sitting on the floor, waiting for the others. A few moments went by and then they all heard footsteps coming from where the man had left. Milo looked to the sound to see the other soldiers and the clan leaders. He walked over and stood with them, but kept silent.

Once the soldiers had organized themselves again the group continued forward into the cave. The further they walked into it, the smoother the wall and the floor became. Though, the smoother walls now had odd markings on them though Milo couldn't read them at all. They were very beautiful, though, as they swirled around every which way. Also, after a little longer a blue glow seemed to come from the walls, giving the cave and everyone in it an eerie light.

"Well this is certainly interesting," said Saga.

"I wonder what the writing means," said Kanon.

"Hopefully, it is not a warning for traps. Since we can't read it, we would most likely get injured or killed by the time we realize there is a trap," replied Mu, who was looking for anything odd.

"It doesn't matter. Until we find proof that there is or isn't a group of people in here we keep going," said the lead soldier.

After that comment the clan leaders thought of different insults for the man, but kept walking. Sometime passed until they saw what looked like an opening to a larger area. It was brighter than the rest of the cave, and everyone also started to notice what sounded like a water fall coming from the opening. As they got closer you could see other lights moving in front of the opening.

"They're here men," said the lead soldier and then ran to the opening with his men following quickly behind.

Sorry, but this is going to kind of be a cliff hanger chapter. I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can, but I don't know how busy I'll be in the next week, or if it will slip my mind. I don't know why I originally had the chapter end that way, but there might have been a good reason. Thought about changing it too, but I don't want to change the size of the chapters too greatly, and I don't know what changing the ending would do to this and the other chapters ahead. So sorry again, but understand that I can only do so much for editing my past story.


	6. Caught

Ok, it's going to be really hard for me to explain to you the room your about to find, the way I see it in my mind, but I will do my best to have you see it the way I do. It just looks really awesome in my head and I wish I could draw it sometime, but I have a feeling I wouldn't like it and it would take forever. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: Caught

The group ran through the opening and then stopped in their tracks at what they saw. All round them was water and fire. There was dark blue water coming from the ceiling high above them, and into pools carved into the walls and floor. As for the fire, there was a large white flame floating above the largest pool of water on the floor and tiny flames would separate and float around the room. Everyone was currently standing at the top of a stair case that led down to the area where the large pool was at.

"Holy crap!" said Deathmask, unable to hide his shock of the room.

"That about says it all," said Aphrodite with his eyes bugging out.

"I really would like to know what this was used for. You don't make something like this unless it's important for some reason," said Aldebaran.

"What I want to know it how that flame is still burning if no one is down here," said Aiolos.

"It is probably maintained by someone down here. Search the other caves leading up to this spot. Alethia might be the ones responsible for keeping this place the way it is," said the lead soldier as he saw two other entrances that were on the left and right sides of the room.

_'I really hope that he is wrong about that, and it's just some crazy old guy,'_ prayed Aiolia as they walked towards one of the entrances.

They headed down the passage on the left for about fifteen minutes until they started to hear footsteps and talking up ahead. The soldiers started to run faster as if in pursuit of the noise. There was a bend in the cave that the soldiers turned with then disappeared as the clan leaders stayed behind them. When they came around the bend they saw what they feared was there.

For a moment the group was shocked again with a scene they hadn't expected. Above them stood a very high ceiling in the cave that was rounded like the inside of a dome. From the center of the came strings of glowing lights going every which way, and kept everything well lit. On walls were more of the carvings that they had seen in the caves leading to the area. Then there was a tent city it seemed that filled up part of the room that was fairly large. All around them were people walking and talking to each other, but once they saw the soldiers they stopped and stared in shock. Once that wore off some of the young men started to pull out weapons. The soldiers in turn took out their swords and went at the men who started to fight back pretty well for untrained people.

"This is not good," said Kanon.

"I don't think anyone disagrees with statement," replied Saga.

Some of the soldiers who weren't fighting the men were rounding up people in a spot who were either kids, or elderly. The clan leaders didn't move from where they stood at the entrance into the area. To tell the truth they didn't really know what to do. They didn't want to help the soldiers at all, but they knew if they didn't they could get in some deep trouble. Then again what else was new?

Milo looked over to one spot, though, and saw a soldier hit and old man, because he wasn't moving fast enough. As the soldier was about to hit him again, Milo went over and knocked the soldier over.

"What are you doing?" yelled the captain.

"They maybe rebels, but they are still people too," replied Milo as he helped the old man up. Some of the soldiers broke off from their fight to surround Milo from the sides with their spears pointed at him. The other clan leaders, though, pushed through the soldiers.

"Calm down or else this might get ugly," said Mu to the soldiers. The soldiers looked at each other then decided against fighting the leaders and walked off.

"Thank you, Lord Milo," said the old man.

"No problem," said Milo. "May I ask a question though?"

"I don't have a reason to not."

"How is it you guys found this place? Why did you pick it?"

"Because it is a sacred place to the country, whether people know about it or now. Also, it was used by King Reed when he was still alive."

"Come again?" said Dokho.

"Surprising, I know," replied the old man, "But when King Reed when he was still alive he apparently found this place and then used it for a very important matter."

"What could be so important about this place that he used it in secret? He didn't even tell us about this place," said Shaka thinking about what the place could be used for that Clow Reed didn't even want them to know.

"From what I have been told by the leaders of Alethia this place was used as the purification grounds for his daughter, Princess Hiroko. The ritual was a secret thing for the royal family you know, and this one in particular was very important. It needed to be done for a week once a year before the royal member's birthday for seven years after the royal's seventh birthday. After the purification, though, he was planning to tell the country about this place so it could be used for other sacred purposes. Sadly, as you know, he died before it could be finished and Princess Hiroko vanished so they only two people who really knew about this place took where it was with them."

"Then how the heck did you find it?" said Deathmask still trying to understand everything they were being told.

"The leaders of Alethia were close to the princess, and she apparently told them about this place sometime before she disappeared."

"And they would be?" asked Kanon.

They didn't get an answer after hearing a large commotion come from where the soldiers were fighting the rebels. When they looked over there were two new young fighters that were beating the soldiers badly. After they got a good look their eyes widened like they were going to pop out. Both had black, short hair. One's had it going into eyes, with blue eyes and glasses. The other had his hair spiked up with brown eyes. The two were supposed to be the head adviser and priest had Benjiro not had his way. Other than their height, Domeki and Watanuki looked the same as when they were little kids.

"Do you think we should help?" ask Saga to the others.

"Depends. Who are we helping?" replied Camus.

The thirteen leaders looked at each other, and then went to fight Benjiro's soldiers.

Alright, next week I am not sure if I will be able to put up another chapter. It's not that I don't want to work on the story, but I'm going to visit my grandma for Thanksgiving. I'm not sure how happy my parents would be if I took my laptop to work on this. Maybe I'll sneak it, or just take it with me and say I need to do homework which I have a feeling might not be a complete lie. Still, I'm not sure how much work time I'll get on it.

Also for those who will celebrate the holiday HAVE A NICE THANKSGIVING! That's all I got for now.


	7. Hope Fades

I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story since I've started it. I know for a fact that the story ends in a way that I can do it, but I'm not sure what to do quite yet. Maybe I should start thinking about that when on Thanksgiving Break so I have something to do. We'll see. Anyways thank you all who have read up to this point. I hope you like the story even if it's a little wacky. On with the chapter.

Chapter 7: Hope Fades

It didn't take the clan leaders and the two men to finish beating the rest of the soldiers. Soon, they were all unconscious on the floor. Some of the people who had been ready to help instead starting taking the weapons away from the soldiers that were out cold so when they woke up they couldn't hurt anyone.

"That didn't take long," said Deathmask when all the guards were down.

"I would be amazed if it did with all of us fighting together," replied Aphrodite.

"I feel great," agreed Kanon.

"How good for you seeing as we just committed treason," shot Mu.

"Oddly, I agree with him," replied Saga.

Watanuki and Domeki walked towards them while putting their swords away. They both looked a little tired after fighting the soldiers, but past that they didn't have any injuries. None of the clan leaders did either, since it's pretty hard to injure them without a good amount of skill.

"Thanks for the help, but won't this get you killed?" said Domeki.

"Of course they will get killed. Do you think that Benjiro will dance in happiness that they helped us beat his soldiers instead of capturing us?" said Watanuki.

"He's right, though to tell the truth I like making him mad. Nothing good happens when he's happy," said Camus calmly.

"Are you two the leaders of Alethia?" asked Dohko.

"Yeah, the original leader gave us the job, because he thought we would do better," replied Domeki.

"How did you get here in the first place? You are supposed to be the new advisor and priest for Zaniva aren't you?" said Aldebaran.

"Yes. On the day we went missing, Benjiro tried to kill the two of us. Before he could, the general of the army saw what Benjiro was trying to do, grabbed us and took us away from the palace," said Watanuki.

"Does that mean that Princess Hiroko was taken away as well?" perked up Milo.

"Sadly, no," said Domeki sadly, "Before we left the general looked all over the palace for her, but couldn't find her. It was like she vanished into thin air. We fear that Benjiro got to her before going for us."

The hope the clan leaders had died with that. It shouldn't have been so surprising that she might really be dead. Many had been thinking that for years now. Finding the two that were supposed to help her rule though had brought back the hope that should have stayed dead. Sadly luck still wasn't with them.

Right after Domeki stopped talking more soldiers appeared from the entrance they clan leaders had come from. Also, some of the ones that had been knocked out were getting their heads together as well. There were too many there for even the clan leaders to take on, at least in close corridors with people who weren't able to fight.

"Take everyone here to the entrance, even the clan leaders! They have all committed treason against King Benjiro!" yelled the leader of the original group of soldiers to the new ones. The soldiers did as they were told and started putting people into groups to be taken together. Then the soldiers surrounded the groups that were ready and marched them through the caves to the opening. After a while everyone from the caves was outside.

"I sent a messenger ahead to the palace to tell King Benjiro what happened. Not only have we gotten the rebels, the clan leaders have committed treason just as he thought would happen one day. It looks like there will be a lot of deaths for this week," said the captain, a little happily.

"I will forever hate this day," said Milo.

"You're not alone," agreed Shaka quietly, while the others in the group nodded in agreement.

I know, not a great place to stop, but again I for some reason thought it was a good idea when I originally made this story. Not that great now. Anyways, I figured I would get this chapter up a little early than it should, because I'm worried that I'm going to start going crazy studying for finals and forget to work on this chapter for a little bit. Sorry if it happens, but that's just how classes go so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one up soon.


	8. Revelations

Hello all. Thanks for reading my story up to this point. I know that I'm surprised if people make it to this point since I kind of suck at writing. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little odd, because this was around the time my writers block for this story kicked in and I couldn't think of stuff to write. Hopefully, I can make it better than it used to be. We'll just have to see. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Revelations

*****Back at the palace*****

Everyone that had been found in the caves was put in the dungeons once they all arrived on the palace grounds. Not the most pleasant of places, especially since Benjiro had taken the throne. It was dark, and musty the only light coming from torches hung on the wall. There were two large cells on opposite sides, then smaller ones all over the place. Most of the group was taken to the larger cells, but the clan leaders were put into the separate smaller cells so they couldn't help each other. The rebels would most likely be questioned to see if anyone had escaped capture, and then killed for being in a rebel group. As for the clan leaders there was a little different way they would be handled, although the end result would be the same.

After a night of having to sleep in the dungeons Benjiro told the guards to bring the clan leaders to the throne room. When they were all brought to the room they stayed silent to hear what Benjiro wanted to say.

"So you finally decided to commit treason against. I guess it was only a matter of time seeing as you are my puppets and your lives are in my hands," said Benjiro with a venomous smile. He then pulled out the small crystal ball and began to squeeze it. The chains around the clan leaders started to glow then squeeze them as well.

"At least I finally have the rebels. Not only that I now have the high priest and head advisor to look forward to killing," Benjiro squeezed the crystal even harder, making the chains brighten and choke the leaders harder. "Sadly, it seems I still can't find that little bitch Hiroko anywhere."

Hearing that the clan leaders looked up in shock for a moment before the chains gained their attention again.

"I know. Shocking isn't it? The person whom I supposedly to have killed for the throne is really out and about. Someone or something is protecting her from me and when I find them they will die!" At this point the clan leaders drop to the floor from the pain they are receiving from the chains.

"Only then can I be able to live in peace knowing no one can beat me! I'm already half way there now that I can put new clan leaders in your place. Ones that will listen to me without question. HAHAHAHA!"

At this point the leaders are unconscious, because of lack of oxygen and are nearing death. Suddenly though a flash of light comes out of nowhere filling the room with light. The crystal in Benjiro's hand goes flying as he falls to the ground. When he looks around he notices the ceiling seems to be warping like a whirlpool, then stretches down until it touches the floor. It then burst apart revealing a woman about twenty years old. Right next to her feet lays the crystal.

"You! How dare you come into the throne room without permission and then knock me down! Who are you?" yell Benjiro while he glared at her.

The woman only looked back at him with neon green eyes, and then looked towards the bodies of the clan leaders. She had medium length, dark red hair that was tied in the back with 3 long black pins keeping it up. Also, she wore a black corset with white buckles on the front. Her skirt was black and spiked all around being short in the front an inch or so above her knees, and then long in the back reaching the floor. Under it seemed to be another skirt that was white but not spiked. High heeled boots went to above her knee, but below her skirts. On her arms there were sleeves that were not attached to her corset that looked similar to what her skirts were like at least around her hand. In her hand there was a staff a foot taller than her that was white on one side and black on the other and the top was split apart and made into spikes and looked a little like wings. In the center was a purple crystal, and the tips of the spikes had little crystals as well. The white side had blue and the black side had red. On her neck was a choker that had a yin-yang symbol and around that were red balls on one side and blue on the other.

"Did you not hear me woman! I want to know who you?" Benjiro yelled again.

She looked towards him again and said in a quiet voice, "Here I am known as Hiroko."

I know a weird chapter right? Also sorry my description of Hiroko got real long, but I have always thought of her wearing some really complicated outfits. Those reading this who are CLAMP fans know what I mean. They inspire all different types of cool outfits I wish I could draw or describe to other people. I know I didn't do anything like that with the clan leaders or Benjiro, but I seem to come up with better stuff for girls then guys. That and the clan leaders wearing really fancy clothes all the time would be odd. Unless we're talking about Aphrodite. Any who thanks for reading this chapter and I will get the next one up soon.


	9. The Return

Yay! Got to chapter 9 and going strong. I should probably start thinking about the sequel now it I don't want the wait to be too long between stories. Though I guess it also depends on my next semester classes, because I doubt I will be able to come up with an entire story in only 3 weeks. Then again you never know. Anyways let's get on with it.

Chapter 9: The Return

"What?" Benjiro was completely stunned and then recovered. "Really now. Clow's daughter has finally returned for the throne. Though I will kill you before you can."

"Kill me?" said Hiroko calmly.

"Of course! If I want to stay ruler of the country, I have to kill you who deserted your country!"

"It's not like I had wanted to leave. I never planned to be gone this long either. Sadly certain things take time, whether one wants it to or not."

"Who cares? You'll be dead soon enough!" Benjiro began to call on his magic that glowed a sickly green color around him. Hiroko on the other hand simply stared at him.

"HAHAHA! You're good as dead!" Benjiro then released an orb similar in color to the glow around him towards Hiroko.

Before it hit her, though, she raised her right hand and a barrier appeared to protect her. The blast hit it and parted leaving Hiroko unharmed. She then began to trace a symbol in the air, then suddenly a large gust of wind came out of nowhere and began to bind Benjiro to where he was standing.

"What is this? What are you doing to me?" Benjiro said trying to use his powers to get out, but failing.

"A simple spell that will drain all of the energy out of you. The very least it will do is make you fall asleep for a day or so," replied Hiroko as she continued to right odd symbols into the air.

Soon enough Benjiro began to stop struggling. Slowly, but surely he felt his powers and energy leave him making him tired. After a few more moments his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Once he was Hiroko released him from the winds binding him and left him lying on the floor. The guards from outside the throne room finally came in after the door Hiroko had kept sealed shut was able to open.

"What is going on here?" yelled one of the guards who raised his spear towards Hiroko.

"Who are you?" said the other also with his spear up.

"The name that I was called here was Hiroko. Would you please take Benjiro away and have him swap places with those who were captured in the cave. They no longer need to stay in the dungeons," she simply said, picked up the crystal next to her feet, and went to the clan leaders. "There is now no need for these bonds, or the barrier surrounding the country."

Hiroko stayed a couple steps away from the leaders and closed her eyes. Then she lifted a hand holding the crystal and a circle appeared, glowing around her with all types of marking and designs, some similar to the ones that had been on the wall of the cave. Wind began to swirl around the clan leaders and Hiroko, and after a moment the crystal shattered into pieces and the chains did as well. She then formed a small purple ball of energy in her hand and sent it up to the center of the barrier surrounding the country and it disappeared.

After a moment, Hiroko made the magic circle fade away and opened her eyes towards the guards that had yet to move.

"Is there a problem?" Ask Hiroko.

"Yes. Though we have not problem imprisoning Benjiro we want to know what happened to you," said one guard.

"And if it's really you, why didn't you come back sooner," said the other.

"I see," said Hiroko and smiled. "It's understandable that you want to know what has happened, and I shall tell you. You will have to wait though, because I believe the clan leaders and many others would like to hear the story as well. Please take them to the infirmary so we can have that happen soon."

By this point many more guards had arrived and were listening to Hiroko. Finally, they went to take Benjiro to the dungeons and others went to take the clan leaders to the doctor. It didn't take too long for the room to clear out of guards after everything had been taken care of.

Hiroko stayed though and looked around the room she had played in when she was younger. She began to think of the memories she had here and smiled sadly. Her father had always looked even more mysterious when sitting on the throne as if from another world. Thinking of what she had learned while away he really wasn't, but it wouldn't have been too odd if he had been.

"It seems that they were both right, as usual," said Hiroko to herself and went to the room which had been her bedroom as a child. It hadn't changed too much, other than the things that had been hers were no longer in the room. The walls were still a lavender color with silver moons and stars, as well as gold suns appearing every so often. A wooden floor covered with a dark purple rug with her father's signature symbol of a sun within a moon right in the center still laid on the floor amazingly. There was a large wardrobe made out of a light wood in a corner, as well as a vanity of the same make in an opposite corner. As for the bed it had a dark purple comforter, with seven purple pillows of different shades at the top. Finally there was a wooden desk with a chair next to a glass door that led to the balcony.

She walked over to the door, opened it, and went on the balcony. Then she sat on the railing to where she could see the sky day to turn to night and night to day.

A strange chapter, I know, but at least it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I hope you liked it and thanks to those who have actually bothered to stick with this story far in. A few more chapters and it will be over. Not sure if I should be happy or sad about it, so we'll just see. Thanks again!


	10. News Spread

Hello all. Sorry for taking longer with this chapter, but for some reason when finals usually come around, I sometimes get kind of lazy. Doesn't help that most of my finals are just projects I need to finish and nothing that really includes studying. I try though. Anyways, this is probably going to be a little funky chapter since I don't remember the point of it. Will do my best to keep it from boring the hell out of you. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: News Spread

*****Two Days Later*****

The event of what had happened days ago was passed around the palace and the country, like wildfire. Most of the people were happy to hear that Hiroko had returned, and hoped to see what she did once she became queen. Others were happy as well, but a little wary of Hiroko, because she had been gone so long that she could have changed for the worse. Everyone had questions as to how and why Hiroko had left the way she had, but she wouldn't talk about it until the clan leaders woke up so they could all hear it and she didn't have to repeat.

All of the rebels had been released when the guards had taken Benjiro down to the dungeons. After hearing the news Watanuki and Domeki went in search of their friend who they had missed quite a bit. When they found her the three started working on plans to get the country back together and also start working with other countries as her father had in the past.

The clan leaders had been sleeping for the past couple days without a clue of what was happening. Now though, they were starting to wake up very confused in the infirmary. After a few moments they were all awake, and wondering why they were still alive. Looking around they saw the doctor come in through the door smiling which made them even more confused. It didn't take the doctor to long to see their confused faces to start explaining what had happened while they were all out cold.

"It's good to see that you are all awake, though you are probably wondering why you are alive at all," said the doctor as he looked at them all.

"That would be really nice to know," said Deathmask who was wondering what the catch was to them being alive.

"Well after you all passed out Princess Hiroko stopped Benjiro from killing you. She was actually able to beat him with magic, and then released the spell on you, and also the country that Benjiro had made. Benjiro now sits in the dungeon and the rebels are all free. Also, by the looks of it you will all be able to leave here in a couple of days."

"Ok, how long have we been asleep, and what has driven you insane for you to tell us a story as stupid as that," said Kanon obviously in disbelief like the others hearing that Hiroko had actually somehow come back in time to save their butts.

"It's the truth! I've seen her with my own eyes and she looks exactly like what Princess Hiroko should look like at the age she would be now. Also, her magical abilities are very similar to King Clow's, though a little different."

"Different how?" ask Aiolos.

"The only real difference was the magic circle she used. All of the designs were swirling and the words and symbols were different. Other than that their magic looks the same."

"Right, so a person, who looks like she could be Hiroko shows up, has a slightly different magic than Clow's, but you really believe her to be the same person. Are you crazy?" said Aphrodite not believing it.

"It's true," said that doctor.

"Though seeing as you have no proof they wouldn't believe you. Not that they don't have a good reason not to," said a voice from behind the doctor.

Hiroko then came into the room with Watanuki and Domeki following her. The clan leaders looked at her so shocked it was amazing their eyes didn't pop out of their heads. As the doctor watched their faces he couldn't help, but chuckle a little at them.

"Ok someone slap me because I have lost my mind," said Deathmask who put his hand over his eyes.

"I would love to if it wasn't for the fact we all seem to be going crazy," said Aiolia.

"Show some respect to the person who saved your butts. Anyways, it would be hard for all of you to lose your minds at one time seeing as you've hard ten years to do it," said Watanuki annoyed with all of them.

"No offense, but it's hard not to be a little dubious seeing as she seemed to show up just in time. It also doesn't explain what happened to her for ten years," said Camus a little coldly.

"I believe the rest of us agree with him on that," said Dohko as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's why we're here. Hiroko wouldn't tell us what had happened to her until you were all awake so she wouldn't have to repeat the story too many times. Not that I blame her. Also, you guys would have a better time getting your clans to believe her instead of us going to them and trying," said Domeki.

"Alright then tell us," said Milo.

Another weird cliff hanger sorry. I don't have a clue what I was thinking when I made this story other than I wanted to write as much as I could down before I forgot how I wanted it to go. Hopefully, if and when I make the sequel it won't be this bad. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading it.


	11. Fates Hand

Alright, the last couple of chapters should come up pretty fast since I'm finally on break. Though with my luck I will end up really lazy and for some reason not do them. Will try my best though to keep from doing that, but please bear with me if I take a little while to get them up. Anyways, enjoy the 11th chapter of my story.

Chapter 11: Fates Hand

"Of course, though seeing is believing," said Hiroko as she moved to a mirror about as tall as her and just as wide. She waved her hand in front of it and it went black for a moment, and finally images started playing out on it.

*****Flashback on Mirror*****

Hiroko was a child walking in the palace garden. There were flowers of all kinds climbing the walls that hide the garden and kept the palace safe. All different shades of blue, purples, reds and yellows were in the garden. It was a place she always went to when she was sad, and that day was no exception. Her father had died of the illness that had plagued him months ago. No one had been able to do anything, and even with all the people around her, she felt very alone. Benjiro had been put in charge a couple weeks after her father died and seemed to be doing a good job.

She had gone to the funeral, and while the service had gone on one thing odd had happened as her father was buried. When Hiroko had looked over her father's coffin at the edge of the people gathered around it was a woman she had never seen before. The woman had knee length, straight black hair and her eyes were red. Her dress was black and had lace around her neck, arms, and went all the way to the ground so you couldn't see the woman's feet. On her had was a black top hat with two white roses on the left side. But the real odd thing was no one else seemed to be able to see her other than Hiroko. Not only that, but after the funeral she looked sadly at Clow's grave then began to follow Hiroko. Before she could actually talk to the woman she vanished without a trace.

After a moment of thinking about the woman she began to gather flowers to put in her room. It was always nice to have fresh flowers in the vase her father said he gave her mother when she was still alive. He never really told her who she was, but it was obvious that he had loved her very much. As she was picking flowers she passed the blue crystal fountain in the center, that had dolphins craved into it.

All of a sudden the water in the pool of the fountain sprayed upwards and after everything settled the woman who had been at the funeral appeared at the rim of the fountain. She looked the same except the dress she wore and her hair. The woman wore a black dress that was cut in the front and odd looking sleeves. Her hair was in a bun then was free and flowed to the small of her back. On her feet were thigh high black, high heeled boots. (If you have already guessed who this character you already know the outfit that she is wearing.)

"Come with me, please," said the woman calmly.

"Why?" ask young Hiroko.

"Because the man currently running Zaniva is under the thrall of another who will do whatever it takes to grant his wish. That includes getting rid of you and your friends should you be a problem to his goal, and trust me you will be one day."

"Will something bad happen if I leave?"

The woman looked a little sad. "Yes, but if you don't leave to let me teach you how to use your powers the things that will happen will be worse. You're father knew this would happen, as well."

Hiroko didn't reply for a moment, thinking about what to do. Then she finally spoke, "What is your name?"

"I'm called a lot of things, but you can call me Yuko," replied to woman. (For those of you who guessed who this was she is wearing the clothes she usually wears when a dimension traveler drops by the shop.)

Hiroko took a deep breath then finally reached out her hand, which Yuko then took into her own.

"Do not worry, you will be back before things get too bad and will be able to keep help with a problem that is occurring outside of your world. Now hold on."

With that Yuko waved her free hand and a glowing circle similar, but different from the ones Clow and Hiroko had appeared around the two. Then swirls of wind began to envelope them and then the vanished as if they were never there.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Alright, then, that was a pretty interesting sight," said Mu still looking at the mirror even though it was back to normal.

"I'm not sure whether to believe it or not," said Camus, though he wasn't as cold as before.

"Me too, but I think what we saw makes enough since that I don't care at to look too," said Saga.

"Yeah, especially since no matter what had happened, we're finally rid of Benjiro and have our rightful ruler back," said Kanon.

"I can agree with that," replied Deathmask. Most of the other clan leaders agreed as well.

"Now that, that's over with you all need to go back to rest so that your wounds will heal the rest of the way," said the doctor as he made Hiroko, Watanuki, and Domeki leave the room.

It didn't take too long for sleep to claim the clan leaders again.

Not the end yet, but getting really close. Still haven't started plans on the sequel or anything, but I hope to get as much as I can before my classes start again, because I don't know how busy I'll be next semester with more hours. Also, I know this chapter was a little wacky, but for some reason I wanted to do something where the characters would see the past instead of having it explained. Kind of like how CLAMP did it with Kurogane and Fai's pasts in the Tsubasa Chronicles series. I finally was able to add Yuko into the mix of the story which I'm happy about and maybe I'll get her into the other story as well. We shall see. Anyways thanks for reading!


	12. The Crown Returned

The final chapter in the story has arrived. I do not know whether to be happy or sad that I have actually finished. There will probably be a sequel to this story I just don't know how to go about it, because with this story I had been thinking about how it would go way before even writing it. Hopefully, giving a couple of days of thought on it or planning I may be able to come up with something. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12: The Crown Returned

The next few days passed quickly in preparation for Princess Hiroko's coronation. It was a simple event that would take place in the throne room and then there would be a party in the Ballroom. People came from all over, even from other countries to attend. Everywhere you looked in the palace was decorated beautifully for the event. Everyone was wearing their best outfits and having a great amount of fun.

The ceremony was very simple. Hiroko came into the throne room and sit in the throne. Then Watanuki said the vows that the royalty of Zaniva was to uphold for their people. She repeated them back, and then Domeki put the crown on her head. Finally, she stood between the two and they presented her to the people. They bowed to her and she bowed back.

After that everyone went to the Ballroom and began to eat and drink happily. All of the Clan Leaders walked around talking to friends and representatives of the other countries. They were all glad to have things back to normal. There was one thing that had them a little worried though.

Hiroko had been distant ever since she had come back from the other world. Not cold or cruel in anyway, just not the same energetic girl she used to be. Of course, that was understandable, but it still had many of the people worried for her and how she would rule. Milo though couldn't help but have the need to see what had happened in the past ten years to change her so.

"My Lady," said Milo as he walked up to her. She had been mostly by herself watching the rest of the party having fun. "Do you mind if I talk to you in the gardens?"

Hiroko looked up at him and smiled, faintly, "Of course."

She walked a little ahead of him and headed to the door that lead to the palace gardens that had strings of magical lights everywhere so people could see at night.

"So what is on your mind?" asked Hiroko.

"I'm curious as to why you seem sad," replied Milo.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since you have been back you are distant to all those around you. Even Watanuki and Domeki who were the closest friends you had. Mostly everyone has noticed it. What else has changed since you left other than the strength of your powers?"

Hiroko was silent for a moment obviously in thought. After a few minutes Milo thought he wasn't going to get an answer and was about to leave.

"There are powers that I have that allow me to see things. I am nearly as powerful as Yuko, and most that reach that level have a certain power that can be a curse and a gift. They are called dream seers and the power allows one to see things and meet people within the world of dreams. I don't mean to be distant, but I am still not used to it and being around those who do not understand the power." Said Hiroko sadly.

"With the amount of odd things in this world how could people think differently of you just because of a power like this? Also isn't it a good thing since you can now tell of anything bad coming at us?" asked Milo confused.

"That is the drawback of the power. I can see future, but they are possible futures. Which means that if I see something about to happen and tell you it might not occur for some reason, because other are now aware of what could happen. Some might even think I lied about it. So for the future to change in any way I would have to stay quiet and try to change it myself."

Milo was silent for a moment absorbing all of this information. He understood what she meant, but couldn't help to wonder if there was a way to still know what was going to happen to them in time.

"I understand. Will you tell the others what you told me?" asked Milo finally.

"When the party is over maybe I will. Or tomorrow morning. At least then they would understand and wouldn't be confused, because of the alcohol they have consumed." Replied Hiroko with a smile.

"Very true."

With that they walked back into the palace to enjoy the rest of the party.

*****The End*****

The end of the story. Sorry it took so long, but I got a new laptop for Christmas and it didn't have Microsoft Word on it so I couldn't work on the story. I did try another way, but that didn't work either so I had to wait until we finally got it. Anyways, I will try making the second story soon, but not sure if it will be up in the next month or so. Just wait and see. Also, thanks all for reading this story even if it's kind of odd. Have a nice day.


	13. Bonus

I decided that since I left out the descriptions of some of the places in the story I would do a bonus chapter with those. Not really needed I know, but I feel like doing it since if I write it down when I get better at drawing I can actually draw it the way I see it. Some of these will be vaguely described, because some of them I really had no idea what they should look like and other I'm not sure how to explain without taking forever and a day. Also, if I forget something and have already posted this I might come back and change. Especially if a reader requests a place I haven't mentioned on here, but did in the story and forgot about. Anyways, enjoy!

Bonus Chapter

The Palace from a distance- It's made of dark blue and black stone that shines in sun and moon light. There are two towers diagonal from each other that rise to sharp points with silver tips, but have spots that you can walk out on if needed. The main part is circular and has a dome of light blue stones has a third tower point in the middle. From between the towers and from the tops of the towers to the ground there are magical strings of light that come on at night or during storms. Finally, the doors to the palace are very tall and are black with silver designs.

Palace Garden-The garden surrounds the palace like a park around a pond. There are all kinds of trees and plants that are given great care to keep the garden alive and beautiful. Also, there are paths that branch off from the main one to the palace doors, and go all over the grounds. On the paths there are iron benches every so often for those who decide to walk around the paths.

Milo's House from outside- Milo lives in a two story house with the living room, kitchen, and master bedroom on the main floor, and a guest room, bathroom, and storage room on the second. From the outside its roof is made of grey tiles and the main part of the house is greenish cream color. His front door is a dark forest green with a brass knob. There are two windows on the left and right side of the door and a few windows above it and goes across the house. From inside- Most of the rooms have white walls and the carpet is a light green color. In the living room there is a couch and a couple of chairs that surround the fire place in one spot. His tank of scorpions is next to the chair furthest from the windows. By the opening that leads to the kitchen is a staircase going up to the second floor that has a cherry wood railing. Through the living room is the kitchen which has a stove, oven and other basic stuff. The cabinets are dark green, and the tile for the floor is light green. There is a window over the sink that has a couple of plants on the sill. On the other side of the living room is the master bedroom that Milo sleeps in. There is a king bed in the middle against the wall with dark purple sheets. A few windows are scattered around on the walls. Next to the bed there is a black bookcase filled with mostly fiction that is packed from one end to the other. Over between a couple of the windows is a wardrobe made of dark cherry wood. Another door leads to the bathroom (you can come up with your own idea of how that looks.) On the second floor there is a hallway with doors going to the guest room, bathroom and storage room. (In that order and switching from one side to the next. You can guess what these rooms look like or if I have to describe them it will be somewhere in the sequel or something.)

The Other Clans Towns- I know I only talked about the Scorpio clan and I figured that here I would put that most of the other clan towns are like Scorpio clan with a few differences. In the center of the town square for the clans are their own symbols made out of the birthstone they correspond with or something similar. (Aries might not have diamonds, but instead white rock or something.) If you are confused by what the symbol is look up the Zodiac signs that go with the Zodiac. (Wasn't in the mood to make up knew symbols and then try to describe them in words.) Also, they all have fountains with the animal or thing they correspond with as well. (Virgo-Girl praying or something, Capricorn-Goat or the goat/fish thing.) Other differences are where they are which will make a few differences in how some houses and stuff are designed. Like Aquarius will be in the north that is cold so some homes are more insulated, and it has more snow on the ground and stuff.


End file.
